Awaken my Soul
by alzbutt
Summary: Dean woke up as a duck with a mission.


Dark grey sky loomed endlessly above like a blanket of melancholy ready to fall. The chilly gust of wind bite harshly on Cas' skin as he trudged along an empty aisle towards the park. It's too early for his paranoia to interfere his morning jog. So, he put on his earphones and run.

He jogs and trailed a path lined with trees and focus on the beating of his heart and the music he's listening to. Another gust of cold wind slaps his face and put him into a halt. He took off his earphones and perked his ears up on the rustle of the dried leaves beneath his foot.

A shriek from beyond the woods made him jump and turned around its source. The shrieking echoed and bounced all around him murdering his eardrums. Covering his ears wasn't enough. He sunk down on his knees, gritting his teeth and prayed for the noise to stop.

It stopped.

And it was replaced with a scratchy quack.

Cas slowly stood up and blinked down on the white duck in front of him. "How.. Where did you come from?" He eyed the duck suspiciously as it shook its head and answered him with a quack.

He slowly knelt back down and reached the duck's beak tentatively. But before he could touch the duck's beak, it spread its wings and ran away.

Cas watched the duck running away quacking in panic. "I think I need a drink."

Dean ran away as his silloute legs can. Being a ghost has its perks to be able not to breathe or getting exhausted and get through weird spaces and this time, getting away from the reaper whose trailing behind him. He don't want to get into the light, not yet. There's so much things he left unfinished back when he's alive.

Determination fueled him and goes through a sketchy portal. He ignored the feeling of being stretched as he passed through the thin gummy marbled door. One of the eyeballs that decorated the top of the door winked at him. Dean sucessfully escaped his reaper.

He opened his eyes and gasped lungfuls of real oxygen and not the tangy taste of death and took an observant eye on his surroundings. Large oak trees and bushes surrounded him silently.

He made it!

Dean jumped and made a joyous punch in the air. But instead of his arms, he's met with a white feathered wing. No, his arms covered in feathers. "What the fuck?!"

And instead of his usual gruff, deep voice, he let out a quack. A series of fitful quacking sound. Dean looked down and saw two bird feet..duck feet. "QUUUAAAAACKKK!"

He ran as fast as he can, wings flapped wildly, hoping that he'd met the door and go back to the other death realm. Unlucky that he is, he came face to face with a man who's matching his shock, beak gaped, duck face.

They stared at each other for a few moments to simmer down the unknown force cut between them. Not until the man with deep blue eyes broke their eye staring match. He tentatively knelt down like Dean is a wild animal-No, he possessed a clueless duck and that's tragic. Way so much tragic.

The man slowly held his hand and Dean eyed it warily. 'Damn, this guy had a nice hand.'

And that nice hand approaching towards his beak. The fear bubble inside him and before the man's hand touched his beak, he did the easiest thing. He didn't only ran away gracefully like he used to. Now, with flappy wings that bumped every bush and branches he passed by on his way.

Sam fixed his hair as his death mojo does the trick of flying him up and used his keen eye upon chasing a duck. After all of his effort and intense, thorough search in every deepest darkest side of the death plane, he finally got hold of the soul that put his position as a respected reaper on danger.

Now, before everything goes wreck and this soul could turn into another dangerous ghost, he halted and run his hand through his locks. The energy hummed all around him and the ground shook with it. The guilty duck froze and floated like a glob of bubble as Sam calmly arranged his locks.

The duck quacked and flailed on the air, eyeing Sam with frightened dot pitch black eyes. However, Sam didn't waver on his cool pose and throw away his bitch face towards the traitor of a duck.

"You shouldn't have run away from your end, Dean." Sam halted in front of Dean, still elavating in the air. The ground halted from its shaking too and Dean only gaped his beak. "I don't know if I should be impressed on how you escaped or laugh on how you ended on possessing a duck."

Dean growled deep in his throat, feather stood on his head.

"You know the consequences on your reckless action, right?" Sam rounded Dean in a manner of interrogating the answer right out of him. "The souls only had forty days to walk on earth. Yours are done."

Dean huffed and waved his right wing as if saying to shut Sam out.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "But I can only give you three days extension to fulfill that mission of yours. After that, you're going back to the dead and goes to the light."

Dean gawked, eyes wide and the tip of his beak chattered. The corners of his beak twitched in an attempt of a grin. He spread his wings and launched at Sam in a hug. But in ended up slapping Sam's face.

Sam pushed him away, face contorted in disgust. "Guh! You smell bird poop, man!" He wiped his face hard with the sleeve of his black monkey suit. "Three days, Dean. And if you stay longer than that, you're going to become one of them." He gestured on the lurking elementals and angry spirits outside their barrier. "This barrier will protect you from being eaten and it'll also expired after three days."

Dean snorted and hit Sam's leg with his wing. He then puffed out his chest and saluted. Sam watched Dean marched out of the woods and thought too late why did he gave that forbidden extension on Dean.  
Oh, maybe because he's too stubborn to handle and he doesn't have the luxury of dealing a ghost's tantrums especially on Dean.

Sam flicked his wrist and an old watch, decorated with glowing sigils and broken glass on its edge, slid onto his palm. He pressed the button back to life and the tick sound is loud enough to attract the angry spirits' attention. They circled excitedly outside the barrier, hovering and eager.

"You're day one starts now, Dean." Sam snapped his fingers and vanished into thousands thin velvet butterflies.

"I had a strong gut feeling how fuck up this'll end."

Day 1

Dean had three days to fulfill his mission on the living world before he'll stuck forever inside a duck. Three days before all his nemories will be wiped out forever. Three days before this shit of a barrier will break and the angry spirits gathered a feast on his soul or worst becoming like them if he couldn't make it to the light.

Only three fuckin' days.

Dean halted , wings spread wide, beak hanged open. 'Wait a minute, I forgot what that mission is all about.'

But before he throws a fitting tantrum that could be close as mating dance, the pond caught his attention. And its calling him as the ducks swimming in it tempting him to do the same. To his sudden haze, he run towards the edge of the pond.

'Oh, no, no! God damn it! No duck urges right now!' He recoiled and stepped away from the pond. ' I must go dive straight ahead on my mission!-' He stopped, meeting the man he'd run into earlier.

They're doing the eye staring match again. 'Huh. Maybe I could use a little help.'

Dean wadded towards the man and ignored the suspicious look thrown at him from the guy. He halted, dropped and rolled on the mud. Showing his white feathered belly proudly. Oh, he's not a dog but he hoped the trick will work.

But the man just blinked down at him with unreadable expression on his face. And Dean surrendered making hiself lovely. He stood up and shook away the dust clung to his feathered body. And shook that thought also upon accepting such body of a duck.

Maybe he could use some begging puppy eyes. He tried fluttering his eyes but ended up like he's having an itchy eyes trying to get that itch off away. But he halted his ministrations upon hearing a chuckle.

"Well, that's really cute..uhh, Donald." The man smiled down at him.

'And you name me after a disney character.'

The man knelt down and reached out to him once again. As soon as the man's hand touched his feathered head, he stood still and pushed away the urge to run.

'This is it. Please, take me with you-oh, geez I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Aside from the man's nice hand, he had a nice, gentle touch too that Dean purred. Each slow and gentle strokes on his head, down his body wants him to cuddle close to the man. But a minion banana song cut off his reverie and the touch widrawn. Dean blinked back to reality.

The man answered his phone, "Stop the drama, Balthazar." His smile wiped out in a blink and replaced with worry. "What?! No, they can't do that without my consent!" He paced, running his hand through his hair.

Dean watched him fuss around, kicking a stone that strikes on the pond five times. He tried to catch any words on the other line. 'C'mon, super hearing powers on!..'

He could decipher a buzzing noise until he caught the faint, clear sound of a voice lilt with british accent.

"Cassy, its been, what? Fifteen years, three months, two weeks and three days since he's down in this bed. I'm sorry to be rude but he died since he pulled the trigger. And the bullet goes through his skull that ended him up in a coma."

The man or rather Cassy halted his pacing, jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. "That's still not the point-"

"You're running out of water in your bank accounts and fighting a losing battle. Just..let him go, Castiel. Please."

Dean side-eyed the lurking black smoke skittering towards Castiel's foot. Before it could reached Cas, he reached the man's leg and shared the barrier he had. The smoke bumped on the barrier and shattered into dust.

"No, I can't." Cas whispered and hung up, pocketing the phone on his maroon hoodie. He took a few calming breaths and wiped the tears that escaped on the corners of his eyes.

There's something in Castiel that made Dean winced in sympathy. And there, he noticed Castiel's soul, shining, that matched the color of his eyes yet swirling helplessly. Like yearning for another soul to touch. Dean heard a faint sound of a heart beat but not his own. It's quite far to decipher.

"You're alone?" Cas patted his head.

Dean contemplated either to nod or flee, his mission is the reason why he's here. And Castiel's deep blue eyes surpassed Dean's version of begging puppy eyes. There's familiarity oozing out on Cas and calling for Dean. So, he nodded.

Cas stared at him bemusedly, "Wow, you understand what I said." Dean nodded again enthusiastically and Cas laugh.

'There it goes again, the fluttering inside his nerves flared up. But died down in a blink.'

"You're the coolest duck I've ever encounter in my life, Donald."

Dean preened at such praise but shook his head of what Cas called him.

"Oh, you don't like to be called Donald?" Cas asked, amused as Dean nodded. "You want to come with me?" Dean nodded with no abandon ignoring the crick on his long neck.

Cas clapped his hand once and put it inside the pocket of his hoodie. "Alright, how about uhh..Duffy? No? Daisy?..Oh, you're a male?"

They walked together and Dean wanted to whistle in amazement as Cas opened the black, shining beast of a car. Dean hopped inside the front seat excitedly and Cas revved up the engine.

Cas turned on him and tapped his beak affectionately, "Make sure you don't poop on my baby, okay?"

Dean tilted his head on the side hearing the familiar rumble of the engine.

They made it to Cas' apartment and still he's not done with the names. While Dean made a nest on Cas' laundry, Cas goes to shower. As Dean settled on his new camp, he recognized his face on the picture hang on the cream painted wall.

He approached the large framed photo. And clearly, his face printed on it. In the photo, a content smile plastered on his face as he gazed down at Cas on his side. Castiel's head leaned down on his shoulder while Dean's arms wrapped around his waist.

Dean gasped but it came out a shallow snort. 'How..could this be?" He didn't flinched as Cas; wrapped only in towel stood beside him and took the photo.

"You know, you're too smart for a duck." Cas eyed the photo with so much sadness in his eyes.

'Who are you?..' Dean huffed and scratched his feet on the wooden flooring, frustrated that he can't talk.

Cas put back the photo on the wall. "I miss him."

Instead of 'Cas', Dean quack helplessly and thankfully Cas snapped back his attention to him. "He's Dean, my husband."

Dean gaped as Cas continued revealing the shocking part while he put some plain tee and acid wash jeans on.

"We met accidentally at a brothel and drunk sex followed." Cas smiled gazing back at the photo. "And like any love story, we met again..and again. I asked him out on a date and.." He chuckled, sat heavily on the couch. "We get to know each other so fast like I've known him forever. And years of building our relationship, we ended up married in Vatican. Or rather just outside the Vatican church and it's unexpected for both of us. After Dean proposed on me, my brother Gabriel does his tricks."

It's nice to watch Cas like this, so much love and adoration shone in his eyes. But in a blink, that glow died down. Cas' shoulders droop, fingers clenched.

"But now.." Cas sighed, "I need to go back to the hospital and punch Balthazar's face." He stood up and left Dean beak still gaping. "And oh, here." Cas called from the kitchen.

Dean wadded and watched Cas pulled out a dish from the cupboards and poured some birdy seeds on it. 'Wow, he thought I'm hungry.'

After Cas content on what he's doing, he patted Dean's head and headed to the door. "Don't destroy my apartment, okay?" Dean nodded and watched Cas shut the door with a soft click.

Crap. And Dean does his panic run.

It's midnight when Cas arrived, eyes weary and shoulders hunched from its confident posture. And that means he can't get answers about his life from Cas' tired state. Cas, or his husband, didn't budge to yelp when his knees hit the wooden edge of the coffee table. He instead face plant on the couch and snore softly.

Cas never bothered to change and pulled his shoes off. A few beat later, Cas reached out blindly and ruffled Dean's feathers. "Good, boy." He groaned and stood up, trudging towards his room-their room.

Dean followed suit, walked cautiously inside and ignored Cas stripping his clothes off sleepily. The room painted in pristine white. Outlined with sky blue that run from the edge of the ceiling down of each edges on the four corner wall. More hanged photos plastered on the wall placed above the headboard of the bed. Like scattered happy memories caught candidly.

A sob snapped back his attention. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, covered in blue pastel sheets. His back facing Dean, still shirtless and it shook as he sobbed. The photos are enough evidence for Dean. The one Cas visited on the hospital is him. Dying and still struggling for fifteen years. And he still can't remember any of it, Cas included.

Dean run outside and shouted quacking noise. "Sam! You better show yourself now or I'll swear to cut your moose mane!"

Good thing the neighbors doesn't mind about the duck making a pterodactyl cry in the middle of the night.

"Shut it, Dean." Sam appeared calmly sat on one of the chairs placed on the porch.

Dean whirled back and stomped towards Sam. But the reaper just continued twirling his locks. He halted and attempted to glare daggers. "Did you wiped out the memories of my married life?" He wanted to cross his arms but ended up spreading his wings. The feathers stood, showing he's pissed.

"Uhh, no." Sam answered blithly.

"Then who did it?"

"Uhh, you."

"What?"

Sam shrugged, "Am I going to explain back to one again about the consequences on such reckless prison break you've done?"

"But the extension you give me is too short! How can I even accomplish my mission within three days without any fuckin' clue?! I'm threading nothing here, man."

Sam put down his hand on the table and stared calculating eyes on Dean. "It's not my problem now, Dean. You're lucky enough upon the extension I gave you and ended up here with Castiel."

Dean opened his beak to retort but Sam beat him.

"You should know that my superiors keep a watchful eye on me. And if they discovered you here, you're going to end down there for sure."

Dean shuddered. He remembered flashes of hellfire engulfed the sinful souls as they trudged their way towards another gigantic rusty door. He didn't have a clue of what's behind it. And before the door opens, he turn and run away.

"You fished out enough info now, so why still complain instead of making a move." Sam smirked and stood, adjusting his black monkey suit. "Day two starts tomorrow and you should hurry." He disappeared, velvet butterflies surrounded Dean and faded away with the wind.

"No, shit Sherlock!" Dean goes back inside the room and watched Cas' sleeping form on the bed.

Tracks of dried tears streak down on Cas' cheeks. Dean hopped, settled on the bed beside Cas and hesitantly leaned close.

"Cas, I'm sorry it took so long for me to be here with you. And it sucks because I ended up inside a duck." That's gross.

Cas murmured back in his sleep as Dean run his feather wing gently on his husband's face. "Thank you and..I don't know but I feel so sorry of what I did, Cas. And.. I have no idea what that is."

Day 2

The bed shook and the sheets rustled softly. Dean blearily opened his beady eyes and peeked on the scene behind the nest of clothes he's nesting in on the floor. Cas' face contorted as he hastily removed the blankets. Dean gasped as Cas took his erection and stroke it fast. And he asked hiself, can ducks have a boner because he surely had one now.

And he doesn't know where his dick might be. He swallowed, eyes zeroed in on Cas biting his lower lip, dark blue eyes now covered in lust and his harsh breathing made Dean's feathers stood.

"Dean.." Cas gasped, hips thrusted eratically on his fist as ropes of white semen shoots up and landed on his chest and stomach. He halted stroking and calm down his breath.

Dean squirmed, he caressed the bulge between his legs. 'Oh, crap that's my tummy.' He run the tip of his wing behind him and brushed the puckered hole. 'Oh, definitely that's poop hole there.' And grimace in disgust as he sniffed the tip of his wing. 'Why am I trapped in this feathered body? I can't even touch myself in this squigly form!'

"Anything wrong there, psyduck?" Cas' hoarse deep voice cuts in his reverie soon to be a duck tantrum.

Dean jumped and flapped his wings wildly but calmed down in seconds as Cas chuckled, knelt down in front of him. His husband naked and skin glowed in sweat and bliss. Cas' cock glistened and hard between his legs. A bead of cum ran down from his toned stomach down his groin dusted with curly fine hairs.

How he wish and wanted to lick Cas clean but he held his breath. But his horny side dangerously lashing out from his grip as Cas reached out and pulled one of the pile of clothes and wiped the cum away from his stomach and chest.

Dean swore, Cas hissed as he wiped his dick. He hummed and Dean's attention captivated by Cas' cock, stood proud and bobbing like one of those dog's head on the dashboard as Cas wiped it clean. He pouted when Cas stood up and turn around.

But his disappointment didn't last. His beak hang as Cas picked up his dirty clothes in the floor and put it in the hamper. Dean got the perfect view of Cas' perfect globes of ass and his beak chattered. Why is his life so tragic?

Cas stopped and looked down his erection, "I think I need to get laid."

Dean's eyes widened and quacked continously, shaking his head. Cas turned to him and chuckled as he ran in circles. Dean can't even imagine Cas getting laid with another human being. Oh, no he needs to get back to his body like right the hell now.

Cas' soft chuckles halted Dean's flapping. "Right. It's not the same." He bit his lower lip, "His voice does the magic in me. Especially when he cried out my name when I hit that spot."

Wow, Dean puffed out his chest out and nodded.

"You like the name psyduck? Gabriel's daughter was a pokemon fan and I saw-"

Dean shook his head and waddled to Cas who automatically ran his hand on Dean's head down his back. Up close, Dean noticed for the first time the dark circles under Cas' eyes, his chiseled jaw dusted with five o'clock shadow stubble. All of Cas screaming how he miss his husband and miserable without him in his life.

'Damn, I need to finish this.'

"Alright, it's munch time." Cas wore a black tee and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He glanced at the photos on the wall and smiled.

Dean's torn how his husband always woke up like this, alone and hoping for him to wake up one day. For fifteen years with him on the death bed, Cas' hope didn't waver a bit. 'Maybe this is my mission.. To say goodbye or.."

He watched Cas trudged to the door, those eyes showed a man who will never give up no matter how small chance or that tiny flickering light will die. "You want bacon on your bird food?"

'Or fight to live.' Dean swaddled towards Cas and followed him to the kitchen. 'But how?'

The Impala parked outside cut off his reverie. 'I need to come close to my body.' He shuddered, 'That's way no cool but yeah, this is my plan now. Mission: Ride on the backseat without Cas noticing my form. Target: My body.' He clapped his wings, 'Alright, that doesn't sound good inside my head.'

"You need any help?"

Dean jumped and attacked Sam's black shiny shoes with his claws, beak and wings. And half-heartedly glared daggers up at Sam's smug face. Hours of flapping helplessly and he cant even climb the Impala's opened window. Sue his wings that can't even lift his chubby feathered body.

Sam miraculously didn't ran his hand through his hair in a show of using his mojo. But instead, he used his long limbs of arms and used that gigantic hand to open the door of the Impala. Dean wasn't impressed as he swaddled and hopped inside the car.

Motoroil and leather hit his sensitive nostrils and send a dread of familiarity. Sam shut the door and zapped inside just to make Dean flinched but he didn't. He turned his eyes into slits, watching the reaper for the first time showed a tad bit of emotion as Sam's face contorted.

"My superiors finally noticed a missing soul on the line. Now, they're sending five of us, including me to drag you back."

Dean tapped his beak with the tip of his wings, "Wow, I'm flattered. Five emos for a single soul. That's kinda..drops a doubt card on my situation."

Sam slowly turned his head and watched him with his hazel eyes glowed in a creepy way that made Dean's feather stood. But Dean fought that fear with his cockiness.

"Drop that card already, Sam. You know I can drill that hidden info outta your head."

Sam throws back his creepy gaze on the windshield, "The three days I gave you was terminated."

"What?!"

Sam flicked his fingers and the barrier that surrounded Dean like a huge bubble, vanished.

"What the fuck, Sam?! I'm on my way to fulfill my mission! I'm really close to it!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. Game's over." The smug bastard had the audacity to look sorry.

Dean turned rigid.

"Don't you dare lash out this time, Dean."

"Or what?"

Sam answered him with a glare like Dean is an insect questioning why he stepped on him. That triggered Dean's fear though of being squashed like one. He sighed, defeated.

"Alright, just cut the creepy showoff already!"

But Sam that he is, narrowed his eyes and Dean answered with and eye roll.

"Okay, I'm going to pull out from psyduck here." He grimaced of why it sounded so gross. "See?" He opened his beak and let out a pterodactyl cry.

Sam only smirked and reached out to grab him but Cas cuts in and stopped Sam from grasping Dean's soul. Cas barged in, eyes wide zeroed in on Dean. As soon as Cas scopped Dean up, Sam flinched away and vanished. Dean didn't ecpext that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cas asked, eyes full of concern as he secure Dean on his arms who's still surprised of what happened. "How did you even got here, huh?" Dean quacked and nuzzled Cas' chest. That brought Cas' smile back. "Nevermind."

Sam poofed out on the top of Chrysler building. He noticed his fingers melting out and evaporated into dust. "How did he even do that? He put a barrier on them both like a protective shield." He unclenched his fingers and realized about the doubt card Dean talked about. "Maybe this is the reason why they sent five of us here.."

But he's aware of the real reason why he's here. He pulled out a list from the ether. Cas' name scribbled on the golden cloth, glowed in orange. "They're not even aware that they're saving each other.." And that's where he noticed he lost his shoe as he stared on his left foot. "Oh, jeez this is going to be more pain in the ass."

The cloth on his hand produced a hollogram car crash scene driven by Castiel.

Dean successfully hid hiself on the backseat without Cas' awareness. As the obvious lump pile of blankets inside the room, Cas thought Dean was hidden and asleep. And while he's distracted, Dean had the hard time sneaking out and failed for the umpteenth time. He's the main reason of why Cas now was fifteen minutes late to his work, grumbling lame excuses on the phone.

"I'm on my way, Balthazar. Let Doctor Mills assist you on Mr. Roman's operation." Cas turned the volume down of the radio. "Cover me up for now-No, it's not like that. Have you checked on Dean's status yet?"

That perked up Dean's sleepy attention back to life. He watched Cas on the rear view mirror bit his lower lip, hands clenched on the steering wheel. He gasped, eyes widened, "Really?! I don't care as long as he showed signs of awareness now."

Cas' weary lines fade away as he beamed ear to ear and Dean's heart beats fast. "Okay, I'll be there." He hang up and revved up the engine.

And Dean realized that maybe his comatose body is aware that he's near. So, that means the possibility of waking back to life is high. Dean joined Cas' beaming face and enjoyed the beat of the music as Cas turned the volume up. He hummed along with the song Awake my soul by Mumfords and sons.

But the moment of joy seemed short as Dean heard a faint crackle in the air. He stirred back his attention and peeked on the summer sky above. The dread of danger started to unfurl on his gut as the music turned static. But Cas kept singing along. Now that's bad and weird alerting the 'this is really bad' hunch light on Dean's head.

He slowly sit up and waited for Cas to notice him. And wait a minute, what is that smell? His brain supplied him an answer of 'danger'. The engine's gentle purr turned into more close on speeding up. And the speed gauge arrow hit 60 and up. The crackle returned, loud and Dean flinched.

Cas still didn't noticed him. 'Oh, fuck!' The four reapers, Sam not included, flying outside, waved at him. 'Oh, shit! Shit, shiiiit!' He flailed infront and bumped Cas' elbow. But his husband's not on this sort of other reality for he ignored the happenings.

'C'mon, Cas step on the brake!'

Crackle.

Thank goodness, Cas finally noticed the speed gauge, brows knitted in confusion as he stepped on the brake. Once.

Dean sigh in relief but the car didn't halt. Cas stepped on it again to no avail. 'Oh, no c'mon!'

"What's wrong now?" Cas' voice wavered as he never stopped pushing the brake down. His fingers trembled, gripping the steering wheel. "I just wanna see him..please."

Dean watched his husband's tears streamed down his face, knuckles white gripping tight the wheel, face set mixed of determination and fear.

"Please.." Cas maneuvered and dodged every car on their way. Dean can see that eventhough he's struggling down his panic, he wants to survive this situation.

Dean glared back on the flying reapers outside. He's too late to realize why these assholes came here. And there's Sam who wants him out of this sneaky game-'Are they here for Cas?.'

He turned back his attention to his husband struggling behind the wheel. 'Don't worry, Cas. These assholes can't have you. I won't let that happened.'

Dean flopped down on Cas' lap and stared into his panic wide eyes, 'Listen, Cas. You can stop the car by using the engine brake method. I know you can do it without batting an eye.' They reached the speed of 80 now. 'C'mon, Cas! Do the engine brake!'

But Cas' hand unclenched on the wheel, eyes staring blankly on the blurring road. "Maybe I..I can't see you for the last time."

'No-no-no! Cas, I'm right here! We're almost there now! Just do the goddamn engine brake!-'

Cas arms dropped on his sides, leaned back and shut his eyes. "I love you."

'No, Cas please open your eyes!' Dean held Cas' face wih his wings and pecked on his nose just to wake him. 'Do the engine brake!'

Cas' eyes snapped open and met Dean's. For a moment they held gazes. "Dean?.." He whispered faintly.

Dean noticed Cas' eyes was unfocused on him but its worth a shot he heard his voice. Not the duck voice but his voice. 'It's me, Cas.'

The crackle stopped and the reapers vanished one by one. Cas blinked groggily while Dean was hastily thrown as Cas swerved on the left side. They nearly hit the gutter but Cas held back the wheel and swerved them back to the road. Dean shook his head upon the sudden momentum. Cas finally did the engine brake.

"Hope this is goin' to work." Cas mumbled.

'Yeah, that's it babe!' Dean cheered but hid back on the backseat before he distract Cas' attention.

The Impala did slow down a bit to 70 and with this technique, the chance of halting the car completely is low. The only way is to crash the car and the impact won't be that strong. But still this technique only works when your tank is going empty. On their situation, that's the lack of it. Their tank can travel for 5 hours. That's way mile to reach Florida.

Dean felt a tug that harshly took his breath away in one pull. He's pulled away harshly that his beak chattered.

"They saw you!" Sam pinned him down with his furious stare. The dark smoke swirled around him and ready to smite Dean.

"Well, you lied! They're here for Cas! Now send me back and let me save him!"

Sam clenched his fist, jaw ticked and he zapped infront of Dean who cringed back. "Listen you stubborn idiot duck face. They didn't know about my plans."

"Well, enlighten me." Dean bit back.

"You could've die with Castiel back there that's why I want you out and let me handle the show. But you ruined it by showing your duck face. You can only save him when you're back inside your body."

Dean chuckled that sounded like a cackle then glared to Sam. "Zap me back or your mane's in danger."

"Enough with the threats. I'm helping you to fulfill that mission of yours-"

"Yeah, right so you can take me back to Lala land and your superiors will grant your promotion into higher level complete with shiny glitter of locks."

"Dean." Sam bit out sternly. Dean shut his mouth-beak. "Cas is gonna die today."

Dean's eyes widened, " No, it cant be! I-"

"I know and luckily enough you triggered the order and changed his fate."

"What?" Dean gaped.

Sam straighened his posture, "Castiel crash the car on a signage and his unconcious."

Dean lashed out to no avail. "Crap! You-let me go you moose!"

"This is now your chance." Sam's eyes blazed up with determination. "Talk to him inside his dream but this is only a short span of time I can let you stay in Castiel's dream. So, don't ruin this only last chance I've given to you." He unleashed Dean's invisible binds in a flick of his fingers.

Dean floated and held Sam's unreadable gaze. "Why are you helping me?"

Sam shrugged, "For promotion." He snapped his fingers and everything turned pitch black.

"Dean."

Dean gasped, eyes fluttered in shock. His insides still cooperating to be back on its place. "Next time, warn a guy, bitch!" And he heard a scoff followed by 'Bitch.'

He slowly sat up and breathe the fake air on this too velvet colored surroundings. The gentle breeze blew the yellowish knee-high weeds. Orange-brown leaves fell from the trees lined the expanse peebled aisle covered in an endless green grass.

"Finally.." He slowly lift his hand and found none but feathers. "What the fuckity fucking fuck! Really?!" He stood up hastily and shook his feathers.

Sam's voice echoed like a voice-over, "Shut your pie hole, Dean Winchester and go find your husband!"

Dean snarled but spread his wings and let the wind caress every inch of his feather. Fueled with determination and fading hope, he flapped and run. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing but an airplane taking off might be a great example.

"C'mon, up, up and away!" The wind caught on his wings. He hid his feet and let the wind carry him with each flap of his wings. "Yes! Yeah, I'm flying-Oh, shit don't look down."

Below, the expanse pastel colored scenario its colours slowly paled and washed away in black and white. Dean squinted and traced Cas' form through the fading woods beneath. "C'mon, Dean think possible places that passed Cas' favorite- oh, here goes again."

A silent unknown force pulled him to another world. Dean's back landed on the softest mattress. The surroundings dimmed that only a single lamp illuminated the whole room. His legs spread wide, Cas situated between. And he's hot and tingling all over.

"Cas.." He whimpered as Cas' cock inside him rubbed his walls and hitting every sensitive nerves. While his own cock trapped between their slickened bodies.

Cas seared his mouth in a kiss, swirling his tongue inside Dean's mouth as he thrusted inside Dean. He swallowed Dean's moans. Cas' fingers played the hard nub on his left nipple, twisting it, adding fuel of lust on Dean. His legs tightened on Cas' waist, arms clung on his shoulders covered in sheen of sweat. Cas hit a spot that made Dean's toes curl and vision white. He took Dean's whimpered pleas and pivoted his hips, hitting the spot again and again.

"Oh, yeah, Cas! I'm-hah-ahh!" The sudden orgasm hit Dean. Hips lifted from the bed, nails dug harshly on Cas' back. It was like he fell from the cliff but didn't landed and instead floats.

Cas kissed him sloppily and finished one last hard thrust. He came inside Dean and muttered sweet words in a whispers.

Dean caught him in a tight embrace and chaste kiss. He doesn't care if this is only a dream. The only thing mattered that he's finally with his husband. The thirst of his unexplained longing finally got its fill. And its kind of amazing yet frustrating at the same time. For his memories hadn't returned on their camp and supplied him the unanswered questions.

Cas ran his fingers on Dean's cheek, tracing gentle random lines. His eyes bright and alive, lines of weariness on his face faded. And yeah, he sort of kinda glowing. Dean caught Cas' hand and entwined their fingers. The silver band on Cas' left hand caught his attention.

"Let me remind you, Dean Winchester Novak. This is not a hook up anymore." The corners of Cas' lips twitched upon holding his laugh by his own lameful joke.

"We're married." Dean blurted out. Cas just hummed and nuzzled his neck.

"1 hour ago, bailing our friends 'cuz you suddenly felt hot and tingly."

"Our first honeymoon.."

Cas looked back up to him with his round cerulean blues, hair disheveled, brows knitted and Dean's heart skip a beat as Cas tilted his head. "Are you alright? Or did I hurt you-" His eyes widened in concerned.

Dean blinked. Wait, a minute. Did he just surrendered his v-card? This isn't just a dream but might be one of Cas' memories. The soreness and burn on his hole can't hardly ignored as Cas carefully pulled out his softening cock. But he clenched it just to hold Cas' essence inside him.

"More than alright, Cas. Heck, yeah I'm..happy." There, the sap that he is, beaming ear to ear.

Cas stared at him like he's the most precious specimen he ever had. "I love you."

And Dean remembered why he's here. "I love you, too. That's why I'm here to wake you up."

Cas blinked and settled on Dean's side, arms draped on Dean's stomach. His other arm under his head so he could looked at Dean. "Is that another puzzle for me to solve?"

"Uhh no. I'm comatose right now, Cas and you're unconcious due to a minor car crash." That seems to break the happy stupor on Cas' face. "You need to wake up before the reapers get their asses here. And.." He swallowed the bile, "I'll be okay. I'm going to see you back there."

Cas sat up hastily, realization dawned on his face. "This is a dream.."

"Yeah, but I'm real. It's me." Dean tentatively sat up.

"Oh, Dean." Dean didn't expected as Cas crushed him in a tight embrace. "Dean, I miss you so, so much." He looked Dean in the eye.

Dean waited for Cas' next move but he seemed too long to stare without blinking. "Oh, for-again?!"

The time stopped and the air thin. Dean gasped for the last oxygen he could sniff. Everything goes far away from him, including Cas.

"N-no..Cas!" He choked and reached out for Cas but he fell on the endless pit. He heard faint beeping sound of a machine and voices barking orders.

"300. Okay, clear!"

Beeeeeéeeep

"Cas!.." The darkness of the pit blinded him and it stinks with fear.

"Clear!"

Beeeeeep-

Dean landed face first on a wet muddy ground. He spat the bitter mud that got inside his mouth. But another splash hit his face as a shiny black pair of shoes stepped on it. He looked up and met the smug faces of the four asshole reapers.

"Game's over, Dean Winchester."

_

Dean sputtered dirt as he landed for the umpteenth time on the ground for every punch the reapers unleashed. "This is nuts." He stood up with shaky, tired limbs. "Oh, yeah wanna play with me first before you shoved me back? C'mon, that's getting old-" Another kick on his shin and one of the reapers unleashed his daggers.

Dean didn't waver his gaze and eyed the dagger thrown at him. He can dodge it but his limbs too battered and won't cooperate with his determined mind. The dagger stopped midair and dropped on the ground. Dean blink down at it. One of the reapers with Harry Potter glasses thrown and pinned on the dead trunk and that raised the other three on their fight mode.

Sam appeared and does his attack. As the commotion got busy, Dean took the dagger just in case the mofo will try to stab him again. Sam smugly pinned the four down, but the blood on the corner of his lips and the gash on his forehead indicates he's holding the four down but at the same time consuming his mojo very fast.

"You think you'll get away from this, Sam?" One of them bit out, struggling on his invisible binds.

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers. The chatty reaper's voice gone as he jept on talking without a voice coming out from his mouth.

Sam exasperatedly fumed, "You really owe me for this, Dean!"

Dean awkwardly halted upon crawling his way out, "Uhh..oh, yeah. All the salad you want, tabs on me."

Sam answered him bitch face, "You're fading out."

"I know, isn't it amazing?"

"I mean, you're fading 'cuz your body started rejecting you now."

Dean's eyes widened, "Let me out!"

But before Sam retorts back, the surroundings wavered, swirles and smoked out in a tendrils then turned to dust. Sam throw him a defeated look. Dean stood up and helplessly find his way out of this dimension.

No, he promised Cas he would see him. He trudged and gasped as a force hits his chest. He turned around to check the reapers but they're gone. Another pound on his chest and the surroundings light up. The faint noise now clear and loud. The ache and urge to move kicked in him so hard.

"Dean!"

Cas? Cas is awake!

"Dean!" Cas' voice wavered, palm on the center of Dean's chest, pumping.

Dean gasped lungfuls of air as another hit landed hard on his chest.

He opened his eyes and met blue real one.

On the hallway, a duck is on the loose.

They said when you're dying, your memories will play right in front of your eyes like a movie. Dean's dying for so many times now. The memories he longed to know now played uselessly in black and white.

"Where were you the day that I needed you?"

He's an orphan. Jumped from different families but he ended up on the road. Alone, lost and broke. Weeks of starving hiself, a stranger offered him work. He worked as a bartender in a Roadhouse and met awkward Cas. Who's first timer on visiting the place.

Meeting those eyes triggered a spark on both of them. And they hit it up just one night. It was just supposed to be a hook up. But they met again when Dean accidentally stepped on the broken shards of glass on the kitchen. The bleeding on his foot didn't stop. And Ellen; his boss, sent him to the hospital. There he met Cas again as his doctor.

He's suicidal and broken deep inside and he didn't budge spilling it to Cas. But Cas' patience and understanding didn't waver a bit everytime he failed to fight his mental issues. The scars on his wrist, legs, arms, stomach and chest are evidence how many times he tried to seared down the pain of reality.

But Cas was always there, held him, helping him, fought with him to live. He's one of a lucky bastard to have Cas in his life. Of course, Cas' family opposed on their relationship. But it didn't stop Cas to marry Dean and prove them wrong. The last seconds before he died, he regret upon pulling the trigger of a gun.

"Cas, are you there?.. I wanted you know, I'm sorry..for all of it, everything. I feel like I'm not exactly right been there for you lately. I screwed it up. God, I'm so damn stupid…What am I supposed to do? I can't do it.. I can't do this dragging you down with me.… I love you.. Goodbye, Cas."

That's why he wanted to come back to the living because Cas is his reason to live. That's his mission.

The hourglass shattered into dust and the blue light embraced it, restored it back to life. Back to where it stopped.

Dean blinked away the haziness and pushed down the soreness and pain mixed in one, hitting him in a sudden whiplash. "Ow…" His throat raspy dry and he's thirsty-'Wait a minute..that's my voice..I'm-"

Cas' round blue eyes peered at him, "Dean?.."

"Heya, Cas..it's been a long time-"

His husband crushed him in a tight embrace, shoulders shook as he sobbed on Dean's chest.

"I'm back, Cas. I did it."

He recognized Balthazar, eyes widened in shock holding a defibrillation pads. "This is a miracle, Meg. I declared this a miracle."

The nurse, Meg, stood beside Balthazar, hands froze on the defibrillator, wore the same expression on her face. "As far I remember, you're not the pope."

"Dean and Castiel's love and longing connected even in the veil of death." Sam squeezed the rubber duck.

Dean mouthed, "Salad, I know."

Sam squeezed the rubber duck one last time and disappeared into butterflies. Green and blue this time. He got the promotion he wanted.

Cas looked up to Dean, eyes shining in tears, gauze wrapped around his head and one on his left cheek. The stain of blood caked on the collar of his white undershirt.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean didn't held his tears back. Cas ran a soothing hand on his back and pulled him on his chest. Dean clung on Cas' shirt.

"I fuckin' failed you and give up."

"You didn't." Cas looked him in the eye. "You're holding on for too long. "You just took a rest but didn't give up."

Dean wiped a tear on Cas' eyes, "And you didn't give on me."

"We didn't give up, were on this together." Cas caught Dean's hand and kissed his knuckles. " I heard your voice urging me to use the engine brake thing."

Dean chuckled, "Well, yeah I'm there.." Cas' eyes softened. "It sucks to be a duck by the way."

The End 


End file.
